


Collectors Edition

by Fancyrussiansushi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Airport AU, Bumble Bee at the very end, F/F, F/M, Mentions of White Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancyrussiansushi/pseuds/Fancyrussiansushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airports? Not as fun as you may think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collectors Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a small drabble I did for the ship Arkos. Hope you enjoy it!

"Ruby, just– stop yelling for a second, I’m still looking.”

“Jaune! Don’t you dare tell me to stop yelling! Yangs flight already got canceled, I’m down a maid of honor til’ tomorrow and now I’m gonna be down a be–”

The young Arc shuffled towards another baggage claim, watching each slowly roll by, their rightful owners happily picking them up. ‘Oh yeah,’ He thought, phone still pressed to his ear and temper reaching its boiling point. ‘Suck it up, enjoy it, not like people don’t have stuff to go to.’

“Jaune,” Ruby sighed from the other end. “Are you still there?”

“I got it, ok, I got this. Just don’t you worry, Ruby, I’ll be there before you know it.”

He could practically sense the relief echoing off of Ruby now, the bride to be either believing her best man, or forcing herself to relax altogether. “Alright, fine, I’ll see you in a little Jaune?”

“See you in a little while, Ruby.”

The call ended, Jaune gazing back at the luggage racks, just waiting for the navy blue suitcase to come passing by again. What if someone stole it? 

“Excuse me, sir, could you help me by any chance?

Or it was sent to somewhere hundreds of miles away? 

“It’ll just take a minute, I promise,”

Or, the airline just didn’t like him and decided, ‘Hey, we don’t like you, so guess what? We’re throwing your crap overboard!’

“Look! If you can just  _help_  me, or perhaps stopped playing Candy Crush on your phone while ignoring a customer, I wouldn’t be yelling in your face right now!”

Jaune snapped from his daze, looking over to the scene playing out a few feet away.

A women, scarlet hair tied up into a high ponytail, coyote colored duffle coat and obviously throwing a disappointed glare with green eyes up at the flight attendant behind their desk, pretending to care about the womens problem, giving vague answers and replies to each rapid fire question she had.

“Miss, we’ve told you this  _twice_ now. Baggage claim departments are facing a few problems right now, your things will arrive shortly, but you’ll just need to wait like the rest of us.”

“But, this is an emergency, if the luggage doesn’t arrive on ti-”

“ _Miss.”_

Pyrrha sighed, stepping away from the counter and finding herself someplace to sit, head buried in her hands in defeat. This was supposed to be a vacation, not…whatever this was. 

Jaune looked between the assembly line of suitcases and the girl, groaning himself. Yeah, he wasn’t planning on wasting time standing around waiting. Before he realized it, he was walking towards her, carry-on  bag in one arm and the warm bottle of coke in the other. His phone was at 40% and surprise, surprise, the charger? In his baggage, yet to appear.

Sitting down, Pyrrha barley even noticed him, still upset.  

_Start a conversation, idiot, cheer her up or something._

He leaned over some, glancing to her bag. 

_Starbucks bottle, headphones, makeup bag, X-Ray and Vav comic, nai–_

_Wait, X-Ray and Vav?_

_“_ Is that the Golden Rise collection?”

Looking up, she rubbed at tired eyes. “What?”

“Uh, your book, its the Golden Rise collection, of X-Ray and Vav, with the bonus cover art.”

“Oh, yeah, I got it online a few days ago. Its the hardcover copy.”

“The one with the hologram lettering inside?!”

Pyrrha nodded, sitting up some, reaching over for the book inside and holding it out for him. “It’s pretty cool, the logos in velvet padding too. You can read it if you feel like it.”

* * *

“Ok, but admit it, they’re totally right. She wasn’t gonna make the move until she was  _absolutely_  surehe was interested in her.”

Jaune snorted, passing her the small bag of chips again. Eight hours, four movies and eight bags of vending machine goods later, the duo was still arguing over another romantic comedy movie, running on Jaunes laptop.

“Yeah, but he’s _always_  been into her, so that whole scene was just confirming it.”

“You gotta point there, Jaune.”

Night had fallen now, almost midnight now, and their bags had yet to arrive. So here they were, makeshift beds on uncomfortable chairs, their own little movie theater going on. They talked for hours now, and if you didn’t know they were strangers prior to those hours, you’d assume they were life long friends.

Pyrrha talked about roller derby, her father proposing to her mother through a ring in a glass bottle, how she needed to get away from her life and a mismatched sock collection, while Jaune talked about his fascination with feety pajamas until he was the age of thirteen, how he never had a prom date and his three week trip to his grandmother house on the hill every other month. 

They did yoga and walked around the large glass bridges of the airport, helped a girl chase down a cab and Pyrhha even made it up to the stranger, dancing in the middle of the food court to some ballad about laying down next to one another.

“Do you think our bags are ever gonna show up?”

She shrugged, not seeming to be bothered by it as much now. “Maybe, or someone else stole it. Maybe the plane dumped them into the ocean and our clothes are being tried on by shar-”

Oh, phone ringing.

Jaune picked his phone up, (Thank god Pyrrha had an extra charger) realizing it was Yang before answering it. 

“Hello?”

“ _JAUNE JOAN ARC, I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD.”_

Both leaned away from the phone, Jaune clenching his teeth, already afraid of the oncoming assault from the Xiao Long. 

“What did I do this time? C’mon, I already finished up the guest list thingy, they’ll be here tomorrow..er..in a few hours.

“You’re kidding me right, you’ve been sitting here for almost nine hours like a dumbass, what the hell have you been doing?”

“Our bags haven’t come in yet, the plane-”

“The plane landed before yours, idiot.” Yang replied, wanting to strike the Arc for slipping up so badly. Both Pyrrha and Jaune looked to each other, unable to contain the sudden need to laugh. 

“Jaune, c’mon, you’re lucky  _Weiss_ wasn’t the one who called..” Yang added before hanging up. 

“Who was that in the background?” Ruby threw her bag aside, jumping onto the single bed. “Hell if I know, probably some girl.” “Oooh,” The bride to be was swinging her legs. “What if Jaune met a girl?! Like, a girl-girl! Yang, this could be the start of an epic love story, think about it!” 

“Jaune? Please, plus who meets someone they fall in love with at an airport? Thats just ridiculous.”

* * *

Jaune glanced over, the redhead obviously sad to see him go. She helped him repack his laptop, Jaune giving her some treats, and in less than ten minutes, he was ready to head off.

“Well uh, it was fun Pyrrha, really.”

“Yes, it was. Inconvenient, but I’m really glad. I got to hang out with you.”

“It was, I’m glad.”

The two just starred at one another, Pyrrha’s jacket folded over her arms, purse in one hand and book in the other. Jaune was trying to smile, but couldn’t find it in him to show the same happiness as Pyrrha now.

So they just stood there, bitter silence settling in.

“Why don’t you come with me?”

“What?”

“I mean,” Jaune scratched the back of his head. “You said this was your vacation right? You’re not here with anyone, and you could always hang out with me and my friends? I don’t think Ruby would mind it, and you seem pretty cool as it is,”

“..”

“So I was thinking ‘ _Hey, maybe she’d wanna come hang out with us, maybe she’d totally dig watching the X-Ray and Vav sequels with me later, like, that’d be cool,’ “_

“……”

“So uh, basically I’m just asking you if you would wanna come, maybe spend the week hanging out with us?”

“Jaune,”

“Yes, Pyrrha?”

“I’d love to go.”

* * *

                                                                                                               Four years later

* * *

“Miss Xiao Long,  _please_ , just have a seat.”

“I swear to – If you guys make me miss my friends wedding, you’re dead to me.” She yanked her bag along, internally planning on how she’d kill the ticket agent once she returned home.

The summer weather was hot, each time the automatic doors nearby slid open, the heat would rush in, causing everyone to scurry away. Yang was dressed in a yellow and red tanktop with a phoniex on the side, a pair of jean shorts on with slippers, sunhat and glasses on as well.

“ _Dumb asses, can’t even get a flight right_..” She muttered, looking for a place to sit. Old guy, girl eating ice cream  _way_  to weird, book worm–

Book worm?

 _“_ Hey there!” Yang waved, standing in front of the dark haired girl. “Mind if I..?”

“Oh,” Blake sat up, closing her book for a moment to pull her things aside. “Sure, not at all.”

Who meets the love of their life at an airport? Thats just ridiculous, right?


End file.
